This invention relates to a toy vehicle racing game. More specifically it relates to a toy vehicle track and related devices for an exciting toy vehicle racing game.
Toy vehicle racng games are well known and may take a variety of forms, such as the type which employs a slotted, car-engaging race track. A racing game generally related to the game of this invention is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Barnum U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,378. The Barnum patent discloses a continuous race track having a single race surface over which a plurality of self-propelled, spring-driven objects are raced. The Barnum track is of the open, unguided type, as distinguished from the slot-car games wherein the toy vehicles race along slots formed in track sections. The Barnum race track is laid out in a continuous manner, such as a closed single loop, with curves and straight track sections. All of the track sections are inwardly inclined so that the racing objects normally gravitate to the inner edge of the track. Passing between racing objects is achieved by devices that periodically increase the speed of the objects so that the faster object may ride around the slower object even while the slanted track maintains the passing objects in contact with each other.